


Midnight Madness

by Swashbuckler



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Banter, Cheek Kisses, Drinking, Everyone Gets A Kiss, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hijinks & Shenanigans, House Party, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Platonic Kissing, References to Alcohol, References to Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/pseuds/Swashbuckler
Summary: Lisa has a resolution for New Year's Eve.





	Midnight Madness

Len grinned to himself at the scene before him, taking a swig from his beer. He may be a crook and a thief, but right now he felt like a champion. The Rogues, in lieu of any other New Year plans - and currently in possession of a very spacious safe house - had bought a dozen crates of booze, given Piper free rein to kit the house out with enough speakers to rig a concert, and opened their doors to the entire street, who were now spread through the ground floor of the house and out into the back garden, talking, drinking, dancing well and singing badly. 

He snagged a sausage roll from a tray on the table and caught sight of the TV broadcasting Times Square in the corner of the living room. 

“Hey, everyone!” he shouted to the house. “Five minutes ‘til the ball drops!” The house erupted into cheers and whistles, bottles and glasses being raised into the air.

 _See, Flash,_ Len thought to himself, taking a bite of the sausage roll, _this is how you become a local hero._

“Oi! Did you say five minutes ‘til midnight?” Len turned his head just in time to see his sister chug the last of her of her drink and wipe the back of her hand across her mouth. “Lenny!”

“Wha’?” Len said through a mouthful of food.

“Happy New Year!” 

“Ha’y ‘Ew ‘Ear,” Len said, his cheerful smile turning to wide eyed confusion as Lisa grabbed his face and pressed a kiss to his scruffy cheek. “Ah, right,” Len said, swallowed his mouthful and thumbing the crumbs from around his mouth before bending his knees slightly and pecking his sister on the forehead. 

“Thank you, Lenny,” Lisa said sweetly. “Now,” she said, “one down, so many to go.” 

“Wait, what,” Len said flatly as his sister disappeared through a crowd of party goers, doubling back when she spotted a dark haired man with just as dark circles under his eyes. She began talking to him very quickly with animated hand gestures - a bit of flapping, then holding her forefinger and thumb up until they were almost touching, then pointing at her cheek. After a moment of listening the man nodded and Lisa pecked him on the cheek, a gesture which he politely returned. He gave her a little wave as she beamed, thanked him, then vanished amongst the guests.

“The hell’s going on?” Len asked Al as he approached, a pink lipstick smudge on his cheek. 

“Sounds like Lisa getting into the spirit of things,” Al said over the music in the living room, tapping his coke bottle until several ice cubes solidified in a space they could and would not otherwise fit into. When Len pulled a face, Al shook his head, pinching his straw and bringing it to his lips. “I wouldn’t worry about her, Len, she’s just having a bit of friendly fun.” 

“Oh, she’ll be fine,” Len said seriously. “Trust me, it’s the guys I’m worried about.”

* * *

“She got you too, huh?” Piper teased.

“Lil’ bit,” Mick chuckled with a bashful smile; his face was very red and peppered with lipstick marks. He took the glass of whiskey Piper offered him with a murmur of thanks.

“Glad to see she’s having fun,” Piper said as he poured himself a measure. 

“How many of the others she got?” Mick asked curiously. “I’m guessing it’s not just us.” 

“She said she’d already got Len and Al before she got me, now you” Piper ticked off on his fingers. “I dunno about--” 

“Whoa, someone couldn’t wait ‘til midnight,” Digger cheered, clapping Mick on the shoulder and nodding at the kisses covering Mick’s face. “Good on ya, mate. Who’s the sheila? She got a friend?” 

“There’s your answer,” Piper murmured, toasting Mick as he made to leave the room, only to be stopped by James’ head appearing round the kitchen door.

“Do I need to call Jona Lewie?” the Trickster tutted in mock disappointment. 

“We’re leaving now,” Piper said as his friend grinned, “we were just grabbing more drinks ready for the countdown.”

“You know, I hate countdowns,” James said idly, stepping into the kitchen and watching Digger flip a bottle of champagne in hand and inspect the label approvingly.

“Why?” snorted Digger. “What’s a countdown ever done to you?”

“Weird thing to be creeped by,” agreed Mick.

James spread his hands wide. “I dunno; just always feel like the suspense is gonna kill me.” 

“We’re counting down to midnight, James, not running for our lives,” Piper said with a confused frown, wondering if this was one of James’ more obscure jokes when Mark backed into the kitchen, Lisa following him with a pout.

“Mark, c’mooooon.” 

“I will, but only when I know I can trust you,” Mark wheedled.

“Why wouldn’t you be able to trust me?” Lisa asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

“Oh, I don’t know, my dear,” Mark smiled wryly. “Perhaps because the last time you kissed me you poisoned me?”

“Wait, wait, why are you kissing Mark?” Digger asked, choking on champagne.

“It’s New Years Eve!” Lisa said innocently. “I wanted to give all my friends a kiss too but I can’t kiss everyone at _midnight_ -midnight so I’m starting early.” She looked at Digger sadly. “But Mark doesn’t trust me!”

Digger gawked at Mark like he’d gone insane. He made to speak, but then he paused, pointing a finger at Lisa. “I mean, ya _did_ poison him. And us,” Digger added, gesturing between himself and the Trickster.

“Yeah,” James piped up.

“Exactly,” Mark said, vindicated. Lisa’s sad little pout soured.

“That was one time."

“You tried to kill us!” 

“I didn’t try to kill you, just wanted you out of the way for a bit,” Lisa huffed. “But c’mon, that was a couple of years ago now, and we’re all friends again - and look! I’ve kissed Mick and Piper already!”

“Wait, you kissed Pip-?” Mark rounded on his friend, disbelief across his face. The musician just tapped the glittery pink smudge hiding a patch of freckles on the side of his nose. “Ah.” 

“See, I never said you’d be getting kissed on the lips,” Lisa said, inspecting her nails with a scoff. “Only one person's that lucky, and you aren't him.” 

There was a cough from the kitchen window. “You realise we are throwing a party that all of you have abandoned?” 

“Sam!” 

“Yes, darling?” 

“Kiss me!”

Sam blinked, giving Lisa a bemused smile as she pointed at her cheek. He shifted his grip on the window frame, leaning further out of the reflection and beckoning Lisa closer with a crook of his finger. Lisa beamed, bouncing up on her toes, eyes closed expectantly as the Mirror Master pecked a kiss to one cheek, and then the other. Lisa grinned, levering herself up onto the kitchen counter to catch Sam on the cheek in return.

“Happy New Year, Sam.”

“Happy New Year, Lisa.” Sam gave a tiny wave to the others as he vanished back into the kitchen window. 

Lisa glanced coyly over her shoulder at Mark, James, and Digger, who were all watching her with quietly hopeful expressions. 

“Well,” Lisa said with a playful little pout, “I suppose if no one else wants a New Year's kiss then I’d better be going~" 

Mark coughed. "Well," he said with a casual shrug, "I suppose a little one wouldn't hurt."

* * *

“Twenty seconds, lads!” Len cheered as everyone grabbed their glass or their date and flocked around the announcer on the TV who was having to shout into their microphone over the noise in Times Square. “The hell have you lot been?” he shouted when he spotted his friends leaving the kitchen. 

“Being traditional,” Mark called back dopily. There was a lipstick print on his forehead. Len shook his head.

“Idiots.”

“Where is he?” Lisa demanded, shutting her lipstick and shoving it and her compact into her brother’s free hand. 

“Who?” Len asked, scrambling to catch the makeup his sister had thrown at him. 

“Oh, who do you think?” Sam smirked at him. “I saw him a second ago. No idea where he’s vanished to.

“I think he went outside,” Al said. “Too much noise in here. Can’t blame him considering it’s about to--”

 **“Ten!”** The raucous shout erupted through the house and Lisa shrieked. She spun on the spot, standing on her tiptoes to scan the crowd.

**“Nine!”**

Lisa dashed past her brother and her friends, craning her neck, trying to spot him still but--

**“Eight!”**

Lisa rushed back into the kitchen--

**“Seven!”**

Lisa wrenched open the front door, scanning the street--

**“Six!”**

Lisa slammed the door, shutting the cold air outside and--

**“Five!”**

_I could call him,_ Lisa thought to herself, _but I don’t think he’d--_

**“Four!”**

Lisa stumbled into the back garden, still bedecked with fairy lights just for the occasion, her breath fogging in front of her as she rubbed her bare arms and shivered in her party dress. 

**“Three!”**

Lisa shut her eyes and let out a pained little noise that clouded into frost in front of her as she stood alone in the back garden, until--

**“Two!”**  


\--there was a gentle touch to her waist from behind as warm, welcome words were murmured against her ear. 

“There you are. I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

**“One!”**

Lisa whipped around and threw herself at a smiling Roscoe. Roscoe caught her around the middle, lifting her off the ground and spinning her in his arms. Lisa wrapped her arms around Roscoe’s neck and joyfully kissed the man she loved as the house exploded into a triumphant shout of: 

**“Happy New Year!”**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and has a safe and happy New Year! :) Here's to a good 2019!
> 
> For anyone interested, Lisa poisoning James/Mark/Digger with kisses is canon (as long as the info I've gotten from the DCU chronology guide is correct, it was in The Flash 1992 annual #5)! Here are some panels of that moment:
> 
> 1) _https://gorogues.tumblr.com/post/9281287798/an-always-creative-way-to-poison-her-comrades_  
>  2) _https://gorogues.tumblr.com/post/860757624/not-that-she-has-crazy-eyes-or-anything_


End file.
